Clear containers having a generally rectangular shape that holds multiple of the same or similar articles are known. When these containers are packaging it is necessary to cover the individual bar code labels on individual articles to prevent merchants from scanning the barcodes on each individual article. This is generally accomplished through using opaque or colored paper, paper backing, or a label to hide the individual barcodes while still allowing the product information and other pertinent labeling information to be viewed.
Consequently, to keep the articles constantly in display condition and/or to keep the articles from shifting, one commonly used method is to shrink wrap the articles as a way to stabilize them during shipping. Another commonly used method is placing the articles in hard plastic containers to protect the contents while keeping the product in display condition. However, as is evident, the shipping process disturbs or agitates the multiple articles from their preferred display position in most packages, which often leaves the multiple articles in an unfixable, undesirable position, due to the lid being sealed. Accordingly, it remains desirable to have a container that can position the articles in such a way wherein the individual UPC is obscured and the product remains in the desirable shipping display position.